


I.M's Harem

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Group Sex, Harem, M/M, No mercy references, Other, Out of Character AF, POV hopping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Writing excerise, m/m/m/m/m/m/m, smut practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: The addition of the maknae brought unexpected changes to the hyungs. Changes that they had never even thought possible. And urges they aren't sure if they should act upon.





	1. Practice room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically writing exercise/practice I'm writing to polish my skills for future chapters of The X Clan, this has nothing to do with it. 
> 
> This is also to de~stress because who doesn't relax while writing smut? That said it has been 4 years since I wrote a harem. So expect the worst (I always do) and you might find it better than that at least. 
> 
> Please excuse my mess.

The growl that was caught in Wonho's throat had nothing to do with the music they were currently working on. It instead had everything to do with the way Changkyun's voice had shot straight down his spine and into places he had never expected a male's voice would reach. Looking around the room at the shifting of legs and the avoidance of eye contact he realized he was definitely not alone in that feeling. The only one who looked even remotely unaffected was Jooheon, but his heart eyes had been on for days now wherever Changkyun was involved. All of their attitudes had changed towards the maknae, if he were honest.

The changes amongst them had been subtle, almost unnoticeable at first. Most of them were expected changes like the closeness they found themselves building together after the events of No Mercy. There were now moments between all of them and the maknae where they were able to let down. Most of them opted to let the youngest know he was welcome now. That he was wanted among them by actions first and words later. Becoming close really hadn't taken them long once they spent real time with Changkyun getting to know how adorable he truly is.

And Wonho has to wonder if that might be part of the problem as he shifts in his seat again eyes trained on Changkyun's tongue which is darting out for the fifth time in about two minutes to wet those extremely kissable lips. He doesn't question when he began to feel this way, because it had to have happened without his notice. It had happened to all of them without their notice. Across from him he notices Minhyuk mimicking the motion his hand on Shownu's thigh, rubbing slowly but his eyes are glued to the maknae.

Minhyuk knows that Wonho is staring, has been staring for awhile. Of course he also knew it was to avoid looking at their maknae who was just rapping his parts in that deep husky voice of his. The one that got all of them riled up these days. It was hard to ignore the way it settled in his stomach and brought life to parts of him that had no right to make themselves known. It was hard to stay focused on the rapping and not the rapper as he rubbed his hand along Shownu's thigh absently his mind wandering to what it would feel like to be rubbing up Changkyun's and then to his ass to squeeze it.

The blonde was certain these feelings and thoughts were entirely the maknae's fault. There was no way he was getting turned on by a man and it was anything but some sort of interference on the other's part. He knew that Hyunwoo felt the same way. They had talked about it recently. It was after their leader hadn't been able to hide the very obvious evidence that Changkyun did more than a little stirring of heat in Shownu's stomach. Back then Changkyun hadn't connected the dots. But if he kept rapping like he was right now they were all going to be facing the same problem Shownu was facing right now. It only took one look to give the leader the hint to close his mouth and regain composure.

Shownu looked at Minhyuk in understanding and closed his mouth shifting again. It was partly the blonde's fault just as much as Changkyun with the way he kept rubbing his thigh as if he were going to take it to another level. Of course the brunette knew he wasn't going to, not with him. He didn't really want him to either, maybe if Changkyun were looking at him with deep brown eyes that understood too much, he might make an exception. Really he only liked girls, but there was something about their maknae. Hyungwon had been the first one to really point it out when the youngest had done something entirely too cute.

From there it had spiraled out of control. All of them taking note of the different little things that their maknae did. All of which drove them crazy. It had started with being cute, then it had come to the cuddling, the touching, and the neediness. It was something they all enjoyed from their maknae. At first though Changkyun had only been like that with Jooheon, simply because the other rapper had pulled him close first.

Then it had been Kihyun who had taken him under his wing. Right now both of their heart eyes were so obvious it was a wonder that Changkyun hadn't noticed. Though Shownu wondered if either of them noticed either. They seemed so enraptured with the maknae that maybe they didn't. But then Kihyun's eyes caught his. And suddenly the pinkette was shifting as uncomfortably as the rest. Caught with his urges showing. Shownu understood and looked away.

Kihyun was grateful when Shownu looked away from him. He knew that this wasn't exactly how he should be feeling about the youngest, knowing they all felt this way didn't really help either. It didn't stop the throbbing in his dick that wanted him to reach out and run his hands over the exposed skin of the maknae's neck. All he would have to do is reach out his hand, he was right there. But so was Jooheon who was looking at Changkyun like he hung the stars for him. Kihyun knew that the only reason Jooheon was still resisting shifting was simply because it would only draw attention to the problem at hand. Though the pinkette was reasonable enough to know they weren't going to be able to hide it when they left. From the look Hyungwon was shooting the door he was closest to he was thinking the same thing. Though he might also be thinking what they were all thinking.

This room was secluded, rarely used, and sound proofed. And if Changkyun moaned into that microphone one more time Hyungwon was sure that he was going to explode. Either from having to hold back or from the sheer amount of stimulation the maknae's voice alone was providing. There was something ethereal about the maknae to begin with, but when his voice dipped this low and he licked his lips staring off into space in passion it was worse. There wasn't anything he could to fight the coiling in his stomach. He knew he wasn't alone watching the others shift once more.

Jooheon noticed the small smirk on Changkyun's face as he went on, rapping well past his part. He had to wonder if the maknae was enjoying rapping or if he was enjoying watching his hyungs shift uncomfortably around their hardons because it was obvious they had them every time they shifted. Which was why he hadn't. But he was sure that the shorter male knew. That he knew exactly what he was doing when his pink tongue darted out again coating his lips as he stared at the mic. Eyes focused on no one but then glancing around the room when his rap changed to something sensual.

The air in the room was changing with the new lyrics and suddenly they were all shifting constantly eyes glued to the maknae who was now looking at all of them in turn. Each verse almost pointed towards whoever's eyes he was staring into. As the final beat dropped the lyrics fading away into memory like a spell the maknae stood and they all stared at him.

Changkyun looked out at his hyungs thinking about the way they were all looking at him, had been looking at him for weeks now. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the attention, yet none of them had made a move before. He was hoping one of them would step up to claim him, to take him. But since they hadn't made a move yet he was just going to claim them. With his voice. He had planned this. Using this room where they wouldn't be disturbed, coming up with inviting lyrics, teasing them softly in the ways he had come to realize drove them mad.

He knew they were mesmerized and so turned on right now because of him, they could barely sit still. And yet they still tried to hide. He couldn't allow that. When the beat stopped and his last line dawned in their eyes he stood up waiting. If they wanted him he was willing to take them all. It was just a matter of if they were willing to admit they wanted him. To him. And to take what they all wanted. Because he wanted them too, all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The light of day did not save my soul after writing this. But here's the editing anyway.  
>   
> This should only have one more chapter. I marked it that way but I don't trust myself. After all I was supposed to be writing Order Up or updates. Yet here we are.


	2. Sound proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things like this are why I really ought to ban myself from coffee. But I love coffee. 
> 
> Not gonna lie I did not expect this many people to read this. *bows apologetically* Sorry for the mess this is.

As he stood there in the middle of the room letting his lyrics sink in Changkyun didn't dare look around knowing his hyungs would freeze. Instead he opened himself up and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure that even with the teasing, blatant offering, and this that they would make a move. It would be a bold move for any of them. But with the way they had been shifting, their eyes avoiding each other and especially him had told him that his actions had gotten the desired effect. Even if his hyungs weren't ready to act on it.

Changkyun didn't flinch as he felt hands hesitantly land on his chest, fingers ghosting over the thin material of his shirt. He felt his hairs stand on end at the contact, feeling his hyungs' body heat radiating against his arm had him twitching with the desire for closeness. He didn't move though as another hand settled on his waist, slowly dropping down with more confidence to squeeze his ass after a small moan escaped his lips. Yet another hand landed on his shoulder the fingers playing up his neck teasing the bare flesh. Another body pressing against his back next to the one currently rubbing his chest. His nerves felt alive at the attention as he felt every little movement and touch with his eyes closed, head down.

"Look at me." Hyungwon was the first to speak long fingers dancing over their maknae's jawline, coaxing pink lips towards his own. When deep brown eyes opened Hyungwon stared into them as he slowly lowered his plump lips over their maknae's. The moan that earned him vibrated through him as he pressed in further, pink tongue pushing against closed lips. When they opened he swept inside, both of their eyelids fluttering closed, around them he could feel the others crowding in.

Shownu felt his heart beat skyrocket at the small noise that had left their maknae's throat when Hyungwon thoroughly kissed him. He could only wonder what those lips would feel like against his own as he worked talented fingers under the loose t shirt, feeling smooth warm skin underneath. Changkyun had never been one for working out but he could feel soft abs from their dances underneath his fingers. The arm between him and his goal was twitching with the desire to move, but he knew that Changkyun wanted them to take him. His lyrics had expressed as much. When one of the maknae's fingers brushed against his thigh dangerously close to his throbbing cock, the leader didn't try to control the groan it pulled from his lips. Shownu felt the twitch in response as he own fingers circled the maknae's lower stomach, hovering above the waistband of his sweatpants.

Wonho worked his way in between Minhyuk and Hyungwon his fingers still playing along a smooth neck as he pressed himself into their maknae's thigh. He knew then that any questions their maknae might have had about their intentions had to have been blown away. Behind him he could feel Jooheon trying to push himself into the mix. He didn't say anything instead pressing his lips into a fabric covered shoulder his mouth opening and his teeth sinking in. He heard the gasp in response as their maknae pulled away from the kiss with Hyungwon, Shownu's lips were quick to replace them.

Jooheon found his way in by pushing Hyungwon aside pulling their maknae's lips to his own quickly when Shownu pulled back for air. He pulled a loose arm to himself pushing the loosened hand against his hard on as he tasted the sweet flavor of Changkyun. He tasted a little like Hyungwon and Shownu but there was an underlying flavor that was smoky and mysterious and was definitely the maknae's flavor. He barely held in his moan when Changkyun's hand rubbed against him the other arm was moving too, rubbing against Wonho. There was a mewling sound to Jooheon's right and he knew it was Minhyuk who was still greedily kneading their maknae's ass.

Kihyun was just slipping his fingers under the soft t shirt when it was suddenly yanked away, the maknae physically shocked as his clothes were pulled off by their leader. Kihyun wasn't complaining though as it gave him the chance to run his tongue along the smooth tan back that was offered to him. Changkyun tasted slightly salty from sweat and like something else that he was sure he would find himself addicted to. The shiver that ran down the slightly taller male's spine had him twitching with need. But those sweat pants were still in the way, not to mention Minhyuk's hand which was working it's way towards the only goal they all had in mind. Pulling away Kihyun looked at the group, all of them frantic and touch hungry. He understood when he looked over at Hyungwon with a nod.

Changkyun was lost to the feeling of hands, teeth, and tongues drifting over his body. He felt the straining in his own sweats the moment white teeth sank into his neck again, this time without the protection of his shirt. He could only moan lowly in response to all the sensations, his own hands working as fast as they could to take in all of them. He'd never felt so needy in his life. When they shifted him towards a chair he took no heed to the direction just trying to keep up with the tongue shoved in his mouth and the dicks against his hands. The room was filled with loud and low moans alike, he was glad he had chosen sound proofing. When they pushed his hands against the chair and away from themselves he almost mewled in protest. That was until they were pulling off his sweats, hands replacing the warmth they had offered.

Minhyuk was the one who spread their maknae before them, but he found that he wasn't quite comfortable making sure that their precious maknae wouldn't be harmed. Instead he moved aside letting Wonho take over watching as the other lathered lube onto his fingers kissing down the maknae's back. The others behind him were shedding themselves of clothes before returning to run their hands over Changkyun's bared flesh. Each of them stroking themselves at the sight of the youngest spread and waiting for them. Once his own clothes were removed Minhyuk was leaning over, his own lips lingering on a tanned shoulder as his fingers drifted down a bared chest. When he brushed against their maknae's need he looked at Wonho who nodded. Together they moved as one, Wonho pressing his finger in softly while Minhyuk ran his fingers over Changkyun's weeping cock.

Jooheon moved to the front leaning over the chair to kiss away Changkyun's doubts while Kihyun whispered sweet nothings into his ear to calm him down. They knew it had to hurt. Shownu took the other side, large hand running down their maknae's back soothing him. Other hand joining Minhyuk caressing a bare chest. Hyungwon took up the other ear whispering encouragements while running his tongue and teeth along the outer shell.

Changkyun listened to them breathing steadily and doing his best to relax, which was surprisingly easier with all of them touching him, soothing away the pain of Wonho's ministrations. It wasn't long before he was feeling the desire to push back to hurry up, but Wonho wouldn't let him still stretching him slowly placing soft kisses on his thighs or small nips. The others were driving him mad with their attention focused on other parts of his body, he wanted to return the attention to them. Pulling Kihyun into a passionate kiss hadn't been easy but when he did the other was obliging. Their tongues dancing together both of them moaning, then it was Hyungwon pulling him to him capturing his lips.

Shownu started nibbling on the maknae's side as Wonho took his time, none of them wanted their maknae to be hurt. Though he could feel himself straining he resisted the urge to rub himself against a tan thigh. He could see Minhyuk rubbing himself against the opposite thigh, just softly so as not to upset Wonho. Though when Changkyun's head flew back and a half scream half moan left his lips all of them froze. Stopping their motions waiting, and then the smaller male was moving hips pushing back onto Wonho's fingers that were still working inside. Shownu swallowed slowly already thinking of his turn inside their maknae.

A few thrusts backwards and all Changkyun wanted was one of them inside of him now. Even as he was pushing himself into Shownu and Minhyuk's hands, lips locked with Hyungwon or Kihyun or maybe it was Jooheon. He wasn't sure anymore because all he could see was them, all of them needy and he wanted to please. "Wonho please..." He started begging between lips pecking against his own or through the open mouth kisses. But still he wasn't given release as they probably decided how they were going to do this. Before he could protest they were shifting and it was Shownu at his back, the head of his cock pressing against him. Wonho's lips on his just after telling him to relax.

It hurt, it had hurt before when Wonho had started but this was different this was filling. It was what he wanted. When Shownu began moving all of their movements became more frenzied and it felt like they were one. Only a few thrusts and his hyung hit that spot that had him blind moments before. He could feel his back arching and his body convulsing with the white hot pleasure coursing through his body. He wanted all of them to feel this too. "Hyung..Hyungs let me.." He was begging again and Jooheon was the only one to make sense of it.

They shifted with Shownu in the chair and Changkyun on top, his lips wrapping around Hyungwon while Minhyuk and Kihyun were in his hands. Jooheon and Wonho stroking his face, and keeping him from choking as they moved. Changkyun had never felt so connected as they were all touching him, and he was doing his best to touch all of them. The moans echoing around the room had intensified.  
Shownu didn't last as long as he knew he could but he didn't mind when he was switching positions again. This time to switching with Jooheon who had their maknae bent over, Changkyun's lips now on Kihyun as Wonho waited his turn. Soon he was stroking himself back to life at the sight of Minhyuk taking in Changkyun's cock while Wonho took their maknae's ass. Soon they were switching again each of them taking their turn to taste what it felt like to be inside their maknae. Shifting again left Hyungwon holding their maknae up against Kihyun as he pounded into him, their loud moans filling the room. The others stood watching.

The new position was forcing Kihyun's cock to rub against his and Changkyun found the friction was almost painfully delicious. He sunk his teeth into his hyung's shoulder drawing forth a moan watching the others, surrounding them as they brought themselves back from completion. Then it was Minhyuk inside him, by now the room was covered in cum as they continued replacing each other. Before long he was on his knees lips nipping at Jooheon's thighs as he ran his tongue along them teasing his hyung until the taller male couldn't take it and had plunged himself into his open mouth. While Kihyun took his time with hard thrusts grunting his name into his back as he ran his tongue along it. The room was hot with their breath as they went on.

Changkyun wasn't sure how much time had passed or how many rounds he had lasted so far, he wasn't even sure who he was inside or who was inside him. They were all one in this moment, the cock inside him, he thought it was Kihyun and Wonho's mouth around him, his hands jerking and stroking the cocks in his hands he thought it was Shownu and Jooheon as he sucked on the cock in front of him maybe Minhyuk. It didn't matter whose hands were caressing his face, pushing the hair from his eyes or whose hands were traveling down his spine. Whose lips were leaving hickies or whose teeth were leaving marks.

What did matter was the way that he felt with all of them around him, all of them working towards that high over and over. He felt himself slipping away, the blinding white hot pleasure pulling him down. Replacing him with something needy and wanting satisfied. This was what he wanted. This was what he had been teasing them for.

When he finally couldn't take it anymore, when they were all a panting heap on the floor Changkyun finally felt completed. He was breathing heavy, covered in bites, hickeys, and scratches. He knew his hyungs were the same. For as they had dwindled down in stamina he had made sure to leave his own mark on all of them in turn. Their comeback was awhile off and each of them knew enough to cover it up so he hadn't held back.

"I love you hyungs." Changkyun finally said cuddling into them. They would have to talk about this later. What they were going to do, if anything about this one time fuck session. If it was going to be one time, if it would affect anything. But he didn't want to do it now as he was barely able to keep his eyes open with all of them surrounding him, their warm naked bodies pressed against him somehow. He finally felt that he had been claimed by them. He wasn't willing to let them relinquish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated on this part at least. Because The X Clan is going to end up X rated. (-this is still true.)
> 
> I was right not to trust myself. While editing I started writing a third chapter.
> 
> Editing redone.


	3. Dorm life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably won't be good. It's still practice. Has been the whole time. So any thoughts are appreciated. Constructive criticism welcomed and profusely thanked. 
> 
> That said I'm probably going to brush on my other skills while I'm at it. Such as threesomes, emotional outbursts, dialogue in the moment, and what not.

When it was all said and done they had agreed that their descent into debauchery was a one time stint. Once they had woken up cold, covered in marks, and smelling more like sex than themselves they had decided it wasn't a good idea. Especially with the way it left Changkyun walking out of the room. As his hyungs they felt guilty as the guys that just gotten laid it was a different story altogether.

That lasted for about a week. Changkyun wasn't disappointed when he caught Hyungwon staring at him and licking his lips. He wasn't upset when Minhyuk smacked his ass more, even if it sometimes hurt. Jooheon's cuddling increased as well as the neck rubs from Wonho. Shownu and Kihyun were more subtle but he often caught them just looking at him in hunger. He wasn't upset by these things. No he was upset because that was all they did.

His hyungs were obviously wanting to claim him again and once more they did nothing. No matter how much he teased them. They found an excuse to vacate the room or move away from him. It was getting on his nerves. But he couldn't use the same plan as before. They weren't likely to fall for it. And telling them he wanted them to fuck him together again, while an option meant getting them to sit down together and talk to him. Without an official schedule involved.

By the end of a week full of pent up tension Changkyun couldn't take it anymore. He finally decide that talking was the only option that held any weight. Even if he really really liked the idea of just teasing his hyungs into action he didn't think he could handle it. So instead he arranged with Shownu for a meeting at their dorm.

The idea had been met with apprehension but eventually Shownu caved. And Changkyun was left with two days to decide what he could say to convince his hyungs he could handle them, all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your dumbass author accidentally posted this. Was too lazy to take it down. But since I didn't have any real plans yet I'm just gonna make this an intermediate chapter. 
> 
> I'm a dumbass I'm sorry.
> 
> Finally edited.


	4. Admist Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently while editing I cut my chapter and have to rewrite everything. Because my dumbass doesn't know how to stop editing on my phone. So we're cutting it here and I'll just write the smutty bits again next chapter.
> 
> (I'm not sure this is a loss though as I was unhappy with it before...)

Shownu had his doubts about calling the meeting for Changkyun. Something about the way their maknae had looked at him reminded him of the practice room incident. Not that he had ever stopped thinking about, not that any of them had stopped thinking about or talking about it to each other. No just the day before he'd scolded Minhyuk for practically groping their maknae. And seconds later Hyungwon for trying to kiss his cheek. They were all a mess. Himself included.

Yet against his better judgement he did exactly as their maknae asked. He called a meeting for the members, an unofficial one to take place in the living room. Similar to the talk they held after the incident.

When the members gathered on or around their makeshift couch they sat silently. No one, not even himself knew what they were gathered for. The one who had requested he call the meeting was still absent as they all stared at him. Questions in their eyes he couldn't answer. Instead he only shrugged his shoulders indicating the missing member by counting them loudly. Something he often did when they were getting impatient but one of them was missing. Of course just as he got to six Changkyun came into the room. All of them were in pajamas as he'd had to call the meeting after practice and between schedules. That however did not excuse what Changkyun was wearing.

Changkyun knew all eyes were on him when he walked into the living area, wearing nothing but a hoodie as far as they could tell. It was over sized touching just below his ass and hitting the tops of his thighs. Of course he was wearing boxers, they were just shorter than normal. When he sat down in front of them across from the couch his legs open he pretended not to notice the looks he got before he pulled his legs together resting his head on his knees. He knew what he was doing as he pouted at them cutely.

Shownu looked over at their maknae and realized it was definitely his mistake as the red rose to his cheeks at the view. He knew then that this meeting was most assuredly against his better judgement. But he cleared his throat and looked into deep brown eyes instead of the curve the maknae's ass at this angle, an angle he was no longer unfamiliar with. "You asked me to call a meeting, I did. So what did you want to talk about?" He was thankful his voice didn't break and when he looked at the other members they wore apprehensive expressions that probably matched his own.

"I know we talked about it last time..." Changkyun started and there was a visible flinch around the room as he ran his tongue over his lips as he spoke. "But I want," He paused for effect then looked into each of their eyes as he continued, they were heated and hungry already at the implication. "I still want you. All of you." He finished licking his lips again but this time nervously. "I know you're worried about me." He looked straight at Shownu who nodded dumbly at him, probably the only thing he could do really. The effect his words and actions had were already spreading through the room. The shifting was starting albeit slowly. He kicked his pout up another notch as he continued. "I can..."

Jooheon cut him off though before the maknae could finish, shifting against the hard on trying to start between his legs. "Before you say you can handle it you have to remember you could barely walk the next day." He knew that Changkyun wasn't going to be happy with what he had to say but he was concerned. "You can't ignore that." He knew that Wonho was nodding beside him in agreement. Hyungwon behind him was shifting already though at the heart breaking, genuine pout that was now on their maknae's lips. Jooheon had to swallow and look away knowing that if he kept looking at that pout he would give in.

"I can handle it." Changkyun's voice got lower, pout shifting to something more sensual as he went on. "I can handle it, if it's only a few of you at a time." Drawing his legs closer, ankles crossed he dropped his voice lower. Batting his eyes at Kihyun, letting them roam over the lithe body before moving on to Shownu then Minhyuk working his way down the hyung line. "Or I could take you all again now that I know." He flashed them a soft smile that had them shifting again. "Now that I know what it's like to be filled with your hard cocks. I can prepare myself." He didn't flinch, but he knew his cheeks were redder than he wanted them to be as he ran one of his hands down his legs. "It's better if I do it." He wasn't going to tell them that he hadn't been able to stop striving after that feeling of being filled.

Minhyuk swallowed thickly at the image that flitted through his mind. The image of Changkyun wiggling back onto his own fingers, ass spread as he was on his hands and knees. It was so hot and had him remembering how it felt to be inside him, either in his mouth or in his ass. It had been messy then poorly planned and hormonal on their parts. Changkyun had planned it all then and he was doing the same now. Minhyuk licked his lips at the memories eyes glued to their maknae.

"I can handle it." Changkyun reiterated one more time this time his eyes landing on each of theirs as he drew out every syllable tongue darting out over his lips again. He wanted to shift too, hard already at the way they were looking at him. Their resistance and reluctance wavering at what he was offering. "I know you're worried." He said again when the room was silent, well as silent as the soft noises of deep breathing and shifting would allow. "But I want you." He looked into each of their eyes again before closing his own. "I'm ready...If you can handle it." He smirked at them eyes closed and spread his legs invitingly, even though he knew this was a long shot. It had been an ever longer shot the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone please remember this is a practice de~stress piece. Practice for the X Clan and de~stress cause your author is crazy and de~stresses by writing smut. Which is why it's all over the place. Still though I apologize. Thank you for reading anyway.
> 
> So if you have constructive criticism that is not plot related please throw it my way ❤ 
> 
> (Re-Edited)


	5. Giving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the last two chapters have been debacles now. I apologize. It's my fault. I would say I'll stop editing on my phone...but I know I won't. More often than not it's the only way to get it done.
> 
> For those of you who saw last chapter before I fucked it up. I'm sorry. I'll probably be apologizing forever. I got this out so quickly to make it up to you a little bit.

Kihyun looked around at the other members all of them were frozen, eyes glued to the maknae thoughts probably just as messy as his own. On one side they all loved their maknae and not in the cutesy way that other groups loved their maknae. They still loved him like that. But on the other hand somewhere along the way that love had morphed into something else. Something sexual, dark, and gluttonous. There was a desire that filled them all and left them acting in ways that weren't to be acted upon. Yet given the chance they took a taste of the forbidden fruit, they acted on those desires and instead of going away they got stronger.

Kihyun swallowed thickly looking at their maknae's open legs, smooth thighs inviting while the brunette leaned back on his hands leaving himself open. He was moving forward before he could allow himself to think about it too much. Nestling himself between open thighs, resting his hand on one before trailing it upwards slowly. The low moan that left Changkyun's lips seemed to break the spell on the other members as he heard them moving now. He paid it no mind, all of his thoughts focused on hearing that sound again. It wasn't that he didn't notice Hyungwon settle beside him, large hand joining his own on the tan thigh. Or when Jooheon settled behind their maknae pulling his face to the side to kiss him while he took the brunt of his weight. It was that Kihyun was too busy feeling heated skin beneath his fingertips as he slid his hand up further. Skipping over the smooth fabric of boxers instead delving under the hoodie. The skin underneath was warm and soft. Kihyun was drawn from his findings when Wonho leaned over whispering in his ear.

Wonho smirked at the delighted look on Kihyun's face at their plan. Teasing Changkyun into begging, being slow and gentle with him. He knew that last time while they had tried to be gentle, tried to make it easier on their maknae it hadn't been enough. It was why he wasn't able to walk the next day. They hadn't been gentle enough for someone who wasn't used to being taken, and most assuredly wasn't used to being taken repeatedly. This time they were going to make it last.

Wonho felt the shiver of pleasure run down his spine at the thought of taking Changkyun slowly, without hurry. Leaning over he lifted the maknae's hoodie around Minhyuk's hand, which had snuck under from behind his fingers already teasing cute nipples into pertness. Wonho leaned down closing his lips around the other one sucking on it softly. The loud moan that sounded from their maknae was worth it as he circled his tongue around the hardening flesh. Minhyuk was giving him a raised eyebrow but he paid it no mind as he nibbled.

Minhyuk shifted to allow Hyungwon a little more room as he watched Wonho. Thoughts drifting with the soft mewls that could be heard as their maknae's mouth was currently ensnared by Shownu. He was already writhing trying to feel all of them against him, hard cock straining against his boxers. Minhyuk moved his hand lower ignoring when it grazed against Kihyun's, delving further down teasing over the waistband of those tight boxers only to circle to the back, squeezing Changkyun's ass. Hyungwon beside him was still caressing a bare thigh eyes glued to the chest before him. He knew what Hyungwon was thinking, what they were all thinking. Changkyun was cute in the way he writhed beneath their hands, but also unbelievably sexy. Pulling the brunette away from Shownu took effort but it was worth it when their lips met, tongues dancing as his hand continued groping a perfect ass.

Watching Minhyuk steal away their maknae's lips Shownu looked at his members, a moment of clarity over taking him in the moment. He pulled on the hoodie that had been stopped at tan shoulders, pushed up by wanton hands and left there. Pulling it free he nodded at Jooheon who pushed their maknae forward taking the hoodie from him. He got up to get what they needed, Jooheon getting the lube that they knew Changkyun had hidden in the pocket. When he returned to the mass of bodies he had already taken off his clothes. Kihyun was practically in Changkyun's lap as he kissed him, back arched hand drifting over a bare chest other hand on a tan thigh to support him. Kihyun's hand was working it's way in the opposite direction of Hyungwon's while Wonho's lips were working their way over a bared shoulder with Minhyuk situated beside Jooheon. The blonde was still relentlessly groping their maknae's ass as he kissed along the exposed neck. Jooheon was looking at him expectantly.

Shownu made a noise loud enough to cut through all the moaning and mewling. Everyone turned to look at him, he pretended not to notice the color crawling up his neck settling on his cheeks and ears. "We should..." Before he even finished, waving the box of condoms in his hand, they were moving. Everyone pulled away from their maknae except Jooheon and Kihyun, who moved their maknae into the position they wanted bent over with his hands against the couch, Wonho tossing them a pillow for under his knees. Shownu smiled at their teamwork even if the situation it was being used in was unexpected. Settling behind Changkyun with Kihyun to his right he leaned down kissing their maknae's back as he pulled the tight boxers off.

Changkyun knew what was going to happen the moment he felt his boxers being removed, warm hands replacing them as they stretched his legs further apart for a better view. He found himself leaning forward into Jooheon who still had his clothes on, he kissed him wantonly as the older ran his hands over his shoulder. Changkyun knew it wasn't going to hurt as much, as he had already prepared himself. Still he did his best to relax, the first finger hurt a little more than he expected. A small hiss escaping his lips as Wonho took over for Jooheon so he could get undressed. Wonho smiled down at him as moved his hair raining kisses down his face while Shownu did his job. He felt more hands on him as he arched his back into the wiggling fingers, Hyungwon and Minhyuk from the feel of them. Then lips were on his shoulder.

Shownu was surprised to find little resistance to his ministrations so far. He realize it meant that Changkyun had indeed prepared himself and that thought went straight to his cock making it throb harder than it already was. Lithe hips pushed back onto his fingers as he began thrusting them in and out, still stretching. Moans filling the room again as they gathered around their maknae fingers ghosting over heated skin, pressing against their maknae. When Shownu finally felt that Changkyun was ready, lithe hips already thrusting back with urgency, he pulled his fingers out completely. The needy whine that followed shot through all of them.

Changkyun moaned loudly when Shownu pushed his hard cock into him, stopping only once he was fully in to let him adjust. He didn't want it instead thrusting his hips back as a hand rubbed against his cock. He could feel himself being filled, the kind of filled he couldn't achieve on his own despite trying. He could feel all of their hands on him, caressing his body as he pushed backwards stopped only by the very solid and strong hands on his hips. When he did start Shownu's pace was slow, each thrust perfectly timed and aimed with memory at the bundle of nerves that had him near screaming. Changkyun found himself practically draped on the couch now as he was over loaded with their touches. The feeling of being taken, claimed filling him up. So did the desire for more as he moaned at the pleasure.

Wonho moved settling himself on the couch before their maknae offering him his cock while stroking the brunette's hair out of the way. He wasn't sure what would happen but when lips slowly closed around his member he felt his eyes roll back in pleasure. A slick tongue circling around the head before Changkyun's mouth was bobbing up and down around him.

Hyungwon situated himself beside Wonho, large hands running over a smooth back with long arms. Minhyuk was pressed against a tan thigh, rubbing against it softly much like he had before. Kihyun was running a small hand over their maknae's side, teasing him with fingers brushing against his hard cock. Jooheon was doing the same while pressing open mouthed kisses against shoulder blades. Wonho lost himself to the sight and sensations releasing in the maknae's mouth. He was about to apologize when Changkyun looked up at him with a smirk, licking his lips before he swallowed. Wonho would have cum again if he could have, but instead he moved aside to watch slowly nursing himself back to life enjoying the view.

Hyungwon was next barely able to restrain himself from thrusting when a warm mouth enclosed him. He did though just barely when dark, lust filled eyes looked up at him. There was a small moan vibrating around his cock when they all began to move as one. Shownu thrusting, Changkyun bobbing up and down his cock, and the others hands began moving on the lithe body in time with each thrust. For a moment, even if it was a small one Hyungwon felt they were connected by this. Then everything was spiralling forward, pace quickening as the thrusting sped up.

Changkyun knew Shownu was close when he sped up, his hyung's large hand roughly rubbing against his cock more fervently. It hurt a little bit but Changkyun didn't mind as he pulled his lips away from Hyungwon to moan loudly at the new pace. His body felt like a mass of pleasure. When Shownu finally came inside him he felt gravity shift for just a second. Then they were moving, positions changing as Kihyun took over. He was pulled flush against the shorter male as pushed him up against Minhyuk, their cocks rubbing as the pinkette thrust up into him. All of their knees on the pillow they had laid down, it moved with them. His lips were locked with the blonde's, hands wrapped around Hyungwon and Jooheon as he pumped them in time with the tortuously slow thrusts.

By the time Jooheon was inside him Changkyun had a good grasp on the members different styles and preferences. The position had changed again with him on top of Jooheon, riding him with the help of hands on his hips. Changkyun worked his hands over Minhyuk and Kihyun as he rode, small thrusts upward from Jooheon meeting each of his own, parting his lips in rough pants. There were hands over his chest causing delicious friction against his skin while the hands that held him by his hips allowed him pull over Shownu, Kihyun having already released. When they switched positions again with Minhyuk inside him, Changkyun was back into the bent over position as the blonde thrust into him hard enough to shake their couch. He couldn't hold back his moans, and then it was Hyungwon in the same position. Thrusting perfectly aimed, but so gentle and slow. Pushing him to his limits.

Changkyun knew they were taking him to the edge but refusing to let him over it as they continued teasing him. By the time it was Wonho thrusting into him, warm hands caressing his chest while his hyung's lips left soft kisses and nibbles down his back, he was begging for release again. The had put a ring around his cock to prevent him from cumming after the first time. It wasn't painful, not really he could barely focus on it when he was so focused on them. He couldn't help begging though as he lost himself to the pleasures of their bodies against his. Hands still drifting over heated flesh, the room filled with all of their breathy moans and grunts of pleasure.

Wonho smirked at the other members as they finally heard the begging fall from their maknae's lips. It was what they wanted and they readied themselves to take their maknae again, planning to allow him the release he was begging for.

Wonho kissed down the shivering spine in front of him, Changkyun still panting from being pushed to his limits. He felt a little bad at the small gasp brought from the small twitch of his cock inside their maknae. He wasn't done yet, he started with small thrusts, gentle and testing. But the moans from their maknae soon had him over the edge as well. Thrusting harder than he had before but still holding back unlike Minhyuk. They had schedules the next few days but not tomorrow. Then they were over the edge, all of them cumming as one. Kihyun in Changkyun's mouth, Jooheon and Hyungwon into their own hands, while Shownu and Minhyuk came into tan hands, as Wonho filled their maknae. Then they were collapsing as one as well. Now only breathing filling the room.

Laying there panting surrounded by his hyungs Changkyun finally felt sated, maybe even more than the first time. Looking around the room he took in their sweat covered bodies all of them breathing heavy, his own pants joining theirs. When he stood up to shower he felt a lot more relaxed than after the first time. And it had been less messy he noted as he wasn't covered in much cum due to the use of condoms.

Jooheon refused to let Changkyun go alone joining him as the others still lay there panting. Just in case it was hard on their maknae to stand for too long this time as well. He found that as he helped their maknae his thoughts kept circling the same problem they had before. The same problem all of them had been circling for a while now.

No matter how much they wanted to deny it they were all very much in love and sexually attracted to their maknae. Enough so that they wanted to keep doing this. There was no question in Jooheon's mind that they would keep doing this. There was just the question of how they could get away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My preference for Changki probably showed this chapter. I apologize.
> 
> If you're still reading despite me being a dumbass, Thank you ❤
> 
> (Finally Re-Edited)


	6. Restrictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I decided this is over. I thought i was gonna do so much more with this but as of last chapter I did what I wanted to do with that plot. 
> 
> As it turns out the direction this went is like the exact opposite of what I need to be doing right now. Oops. I'm addicted to the fluffy but I need to be doing the selfish. And I'll probably just start a different writing exercise to do it. 
> 
> I apologize for the suddenness even I was taken off guard by the story telling me it's over. But I learned a long long time ago you don't fight the story. And honestly the heartbreaking direction the story was headed is not where I want to go. I mean if you really want it I can make it happen.

The dorm was filled with tension for the next week. While Changkyun had thought the tension would lesson now that his hyungs knew that he could handle them, and that he was more than willing to do so. It didn't. Though even as things didn't really change they didn't stay the same either. His hyungs were open with their affections while at the same time they were and weren't as pent up as before. Changkyun knew that it was partly because of their current comeback and their every move being watched. They were gaining popularity as well and the more fans there were the harder it became to hide.

Yet as soon as they were back in the dorms, practices over, the schedules ahead of them long and tiring they took the time to be together. None of them had more than enough energy to shower and crawl into their own beds yet a few nights found them all up in the living room talking. Too wound to sleep even though they knew they needed it. All of them huddled around each other, knees touching and a phone out reviewing their latest performance. Changkyun wasn't bothered by these changes as before they would all crawl back into their rooms the whole promotion. And now they spent some of their nights in a cuddly pile on the couch.

It was one such night that Changkyun snuggled into Shownu with his feet pressed into Minhyuk's legs the phone was in Jooheon's hands. It was a short performance they were watching. Their segment had been cut for reasons they couldn't fathom. They weren't rookies and they didn't deserve this kind of treatment but no matter how many times they complained to their company nothing changed.

Changkyun wasn't sure who started it, maybe it was him maybe it was Wonho. But before he knew it they were pressing against each other in ways that weren't as platonic as they had been acting in public.

It was better than the first time and it was more intimate than the previous time. And Changkyun realized as he lay there spent on the living room floor his hyungs still surrounding him, the hearts in their eyes obvious, he realized there would eventually be a last time. When Monsta X decided it had run it's course and they were free to be with others. He felt a stab in his heart at that thought but as they pressed against him, each of his hyungs expressing themselves the way they did best. He knew that it wasn't going to be for a very, very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stayed through this mess. Your author is a just a little bit on the sloppy side of things. For this I apologize. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to go work on the series I told myself I wasn't going to write but did it anyway.
> 
> (Edits done)


End file.
